


04 Longing

by idontlikegravy (subcircus)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/idontlikegravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie is feeling homesick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	04 Longing

Richie had been back in Paris for a little over a month, and as much as he loved the city by the Seine, he was starting to feel homesick.

He would mooch around the tourist spots, hoping to hear an American accent, or go and buy himself 'le Big Mac', but there was one thing that he was missing more than anything else.

Duncan was sick of hearing Richie wax lyrical on the subject. Almost every time he came around to the barge the topic of conversation would turn to this current little fascination. He could go on at some length about his longing. Finally Duncan had enough and snapped at him,

"Rich, will you please just stop obsessing."

"Can't help it Mac. Rico's chilli dogs, there's nothing in the world like them."


End file.
